vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arabian Pirate Raids
Overview The Arabian Pirate Raids were a series of raids conducted from December 4th, 1932 through August 1933 in a joint effort of the IWA Navy and Africa Corps and the Arabian Kingdoms to eliminate the threat of piracy in the red sea. Their secondary goal was to capture or kill Captain Heklar Suman who was the suspected leader of the pirates. Forces IWA The IWA sent 4 U-Boats (U17, U97, U 176 and U-96) and type 23 torpedo boat (The Kondor) and a sea bomber nicknamed “Big Bird” Flown by Lieutenant Jamieson von Holst with a force of 1 marine and 4 Africa Corps Infantry per U-boat and 5 Marines on the Kondor. Arabians The Arabians provided 7 Archer V class Patrol Boats, 2 Mamluke III Class Destroyers and a Sultan I Class Dreadnaught. (At this point the kingdoms were on Sultan IIIs) It is unknown the size of the Arabian Boarding Forces. Pirates Pirate forces are unknown but official IWA records record 12 stolen Archer IV patrol boats and 2 modified oil tankers. Campaign In the early summer of 1932, the Arabian Kingdoms who had been warring for many decades noticed that their troops were not able to be supplied as well as they were in previous campaigns, and they all had a common enemy in the “Dead Pirates of the Red”. With the help of the religious officials of the kingdoms, they were able to arrange a ceasefire until their common enemy was defeated. For the remainder of the summer and into fall they attempted to defeat the pirates with little success. They had destroyed 2 stolen Archer patrol boats, however losing 4 of their own. This was due to the incompetence of Admiral Stenla Pasha of the Ottoman Empire who was placed in charge of the force, who used convoy raiding tactics instead of search and destroy thinking that the pirates would be simple to destroy. It also didn't help that the warring captains refused to work together due to the past relations with their nations. Knowing that Pasha’s tactics would be unable to defeat the pirates in the red sea, Sultan Caplartan of the Ottoman Empire contactedHolly von Braun of The Waifu Empire, who had been an ally in past wars, hoping for assistance. The request was initially declined. After consulting the other Kings of Arabia, Pasha had the idea of staging an attack on an IWA convoy posing as pirates. On November 23rd, 1932, Pasha ordered for 5 of the patrol boats to sink as many convoy boats as possible, telling the crews and captains that the pirates where disguising themselves as IWA. 14 convoy vessels were sunk killing 256 crew and 23 IWA soldiers, as well as sinking 250,000 USD worth of goods After the battle, Holly von Braun was furious of the audacity of what he believed was an unprovoked attack of IWA and petitioned for the parliament to declare an official war on the Pirates. This request was granted and before long, a small force of U Boats and a torpedo boat where sent under the Direction of Admiral Tally von Holst, one of the most experienced admirals in the german empire with Kommodore Autumn Alder Fae placed in second in command. Despite the experience of the Navy, Pasha refused to listen to the IWA and continued to use convoy raiding tactics. After a loss of 3 more patrol boats with only one confirmed sunken vessel, Sultan Capstan removed pasha from his position and asked for Autumn to be put in charge of his remaining forces giving him the Temporary title of Quaid Al’Ustin (A rough translation of Fleet Commander) After this, Autumn and Tally began to sink vessels, but not as many as they had hoped, and they still had the problems of the captains not working together. They asked the Ottoman Secretary of War Kuman Al Haben (An Old Acquaintance of Tally) for assistance who was able to convince the Sultan to declare holy war on the pirates. This, for the most part, fixed the issue and by June of 1933 they had sunk a total of 12 patrol boats (including those sunk by the Arabians before the IWA became involved) and one of the oil tankers that the IWA nicknamed “Feuerwerk” a translation of “Firework show” because of the large explosion. During the raiding Ottoman Intelligence was hot on the Trail of Pirate Captain Shekhar Suman who they learned was in a pirate port located on the horn of Africa. On August 2nd, 1933, a full invasion of the entire fleet. In this battle, the Captain was captured and was planned to be executed but Tally was able to convince the Arabs into giving him to IWA. This was considered the end of the campaign but the final IWA vessel was not removed until the 25th of August 1933. Aftermath After the campaign, the Arabin kingdoms returned to war against each other. Autumn was given the Mamluke Crescent of leadership by the Ottoman Sultan. Category:Waifu Events Category:Events